


Through the Haze of a Hangover

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?” + FitzSimmons!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Through the Haze of a Hangover

Jemma was pretty sure that her head was going to split open. Logically, she knew that it was just the after effects of Ladies Night and the copious amount of alcohol she had ingested, but she was still a quarter percent positive that her skull was literally trying to escape her head.

The continuous stream of notifications popping up on her phone were not helping matters. Luckily, though, past her had given current her a glass of water and an aspirin, and that made her a little less angry with the world and the notifications. She couldn’t remember leaving either hangover helper, but then again she couldn’t remember a lot of the previous night. 

Most of what happened after getting to the club was hazy. She remembered dancing and karaoke and a bit of crying but everything else was just a bunch of brain static. 

That is until she finally braced herself for the light of her phone screen and looked at her notifications. Three missed calls from Fitz and a whole bunch of texts. 

**Bobbi: Are you as sick as I am? Also Hunter is telling me to tell you to check your phone.**

**Elena: Girl, check your phone.**

**Daisy: uh, babes, you might have a problem**

**Bobbi: Jems, Hunter won’t stop laughing. Please call me when you wake up.**

**Daisy: Call Bobbi when you wake up.**

**Elena: Wake up, Jemma. Call Bobbi.**

If those messages didn’t panic her, the last one did. 

**Fitz: Hey, I’m on my way over.**

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, and taking the necessary moment to keep her insides down, Jemma did as she was told. Bobbi answered on the third ring. She knew her friends were much better at handling their alcohol than she was, so she was praying they could answer the vague questions left by the previous night. And if their texts were anything to go by, they at least remembered something she didn’t. 

“Hey, what happened?” Jemma rushed, cutting off any preamble. 

“Oww, Jemma, volume,” Bobbi whispered.

“Sorry. What happened?”

She heard laughter from somewhere behind Bobbi and knew it must be Hunter. 

“Oh God, Bobbi. What did I do?” Jemma put a hand to her forehead, the cold soothing her headache somewhat but not enough to ease her worry. 

She heard Bobbi readjust the phone on her ear. “Do you remember who drove us all home last night?” 

“Noooo.”

“Well it was Fitz.”

Jemma’s blood went cold. “Fitz?”

“Yep. That ringing any bells?”

It might not have been ringing any bells, but it sure was conjuring up emotions that Jemma didn’t have said bells for yet. 

“I did something stupid didn’t I?”

There was more laughter behind Bobbi who quickly shushed it. But it was too late. Hunter’s laughter simply confirmed Jemma’s suspicions. She had done something drunkenly stupid and it involved Fitz; the friend that she had had feelings for since the moment they had met. Feelings she was pretty sure had evolved into love. 

Before Bobbi could confirm her worries herself, there was a knocking at the front door of Jemma’s apartment. With a rushed “I’ll talk to you later,” Jemma stumbled to the front door, trying to fix her disheveled appearance on the way as best as she could. 

As if the hungover, possibly friendship running, morning wasn’t bad enough, Jemma pulled the door open to find Fitz. He was here a lot earlier than she had expected. Then again, she hadn’t checked the time stamp on the messages. 

It wasn’t as though seeing Fitz was a bad thing. Seeing Fitz actually often made Jemma’s day a whole lot better. But given she had makeup smeared all over her face, hangover breath, and that she had done something that warranted her friends’ worry, seeing him on the other side of the door caused her to freeze where she stood. 

“Hey,” he said warmly, “I figured you could use a cuppa.” He raised the tea and what looked like breakfast before her with his characteristic smile. 

Jemma nearly cried as she opened the door wider to permit him entrance. “Fitz, you’re amazing,” she said.

He shrugged, but she noticed the blush that bloomed high on his cheeks. 

“So,” he said, his voice turning teasing, “how’re you feeling?”

Jemma plopped down across from him at her small kitchen table. “I’m feeling like death. Death after a very long night out.”

“I bet. You were--uh--pretty far gone by the time I picked you guys up.”

Jemma put her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table and groaning. “Ugh Fitz, I’m so sorry--”

“Nah, it’s alright. I didn’t mind coming to get you--”

“I feel like such an idiot--”

“Bobbi called and I wanted to make sure you all got home safe--” Fitz stopped, looking at her curiously. “Why do you feel like an idiot? You shouldn’t feel like an idiot. Do you not remember the time I went out with Mack and Hunter and--”

“Now’s not the time for the vomit story, Fitz,” Jemma said, covering his mouth with her hand to stop him. 

“Right, sorry,” he said as her hand dropped away. “But honestly Jems, don’t worry about it.”

He was looking more at the table than at her and his little blush was so sweet that Jemma had the urge to reach for his hand. Why was he being so shy? And why did he look so cute when he was being shy? God, that face plus the cup of tea! It just made her love him more. 

And that’s when it hit her. The drunken phone call in the bar, Bobbi taking away the phone, and then Fitz coming to pick them up. She didn’t remember him mentioning it on the car ride home and it didn’t look like he was going to mention it now. She, however, needed to.

“So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that I drunk dialed you to tell you I love you,” she said nervously, her heart rising in her throat. 

Fitz swallowed, his eyes darting to meet hers. “Umm--”

“Because if we are, that’s fine. But I would rather request a do-over than completely ignoring it if that’s alright.”

Her hangover headache was still helping her skull try and commit it’s escape plan from her head, but her mind had suddenly cleared. 

“A do over?” Fitz spluttered. 

“Yes. A do over. Not right now of course. I’m still very hungover. But, maybe tomorrow? Over dinner?”

A great beaming smile broke over Fitz’s face and he nodded enthusiastically. “That’d be great. Because, uh, I would like the chance to tell you the same.”

And together they finished their cups of tea, both seeing something great over the hazy horizon of Jemma’s hangover. 


End file.
